Gerudo Spirit
by Gikai
Summary: I was not always the Sage of Spirit. I was just a Gerudo, like my sisters, who wanted nothing but peace for my people. Ganondorf, however, did not want peace, but bloodshed, fueled by his heinous wife, Ganondora. Gather around, as I tell you some of who I am. (One-shot, Ganondora owned by the FanFiction user of the same name)


I see I have an audience. I won't keep you waiting any longer. I am the esteemed Nabooru. I see some of you recognize my name. It's likely that you have heard of my deeds from the great goddess, Hylia. Most people, when hearing my name, also think of another of my race. I am sure you have heard of the vile monster that calls himself Ganondorf, King of Evil and the "rightful" king of the Gerudo. He is no Gerudo. He is a nothing but a demon within the body of a Gerudo, a man who deceived so many of my sisters to follow him and his greedy schemes only because of an age-old custom that made the male Gerudo-born our king. I don't know what that Ganondora sees in such a cruel man.

Ganondora. Oh, that loathsome name. Even her name is as arrogant as her and tastes of bile in my mouth! How can anyone respect that sand wench? She thinks she is better than anyone, and even though I can see she's good in a fight, she doesn't seem to get that her actions were harming the Gerudo! We wanted peace and harmony with Hyrule and their royal family, not the war and discord they brought to our lands. If it hadn't been for her and Ganondorf, I could have negotiated peace, true peace, between the Gerudo and Hylian peoples. No one needed to die over this! But no, Dora just had to have her way! She's just as manipulative as her husband. I'm sure she's told you so many things about me. Most are at the least exaggerations, and others flat-out lies. I'll clear some of that mess up.

Yes, I did sleep with Ganondorf, though not because I wanted to. My goal, like theirs, was manipulation. I garnered respect from my sisters, so much so that the witches who raised Ganondorf saw me fit to become his queen. If I had any hope of bringing peace to the Gerudo, it would be by influencing Ganondorf myself. Even if it meant having to play the role of a seductive whore. The fact that it ticked Dora off was just an added bonus.

No, I am not a coward. Just because I did not want to kill innocent people does not make me weak. I wouldn't hesitate to kill those who threaten my people, but I wasn't about to steal from and murder innocent children. Because that's what it is: murder. The Dragmires, both the King and Queen of Evil, are monsters because they'd kill children without any regret.

Yes, I led the Gerudo against their king. No, he is not my king. I will never see that demon as the king of the Gerudo. He would have brought their demise if he had been able to act sooner. As it was, he still managed to see through my false love for him, though I bet if it weren't for Dora, he would have been none the wiser. It would have been all too easy to stage a little "accident" one day when we were married and I was queen.

No, I never started any rumors of me carrying his child. Dora can believe it all she wants, but I never started that rumor. I started all the ones about **her** , but not that one. I didn't deny it, of course. Rather, I let them think that I was expecting Ganondorf's child. It only served to further my goal. And, like the ecstasy I caused Ganondorf, the fact that Dora was ticked off by the rumor made it that much more tolerable.

I still believe that, if it hadn't been for that stubborn, irritating Dora, I would have accomplished my goals. But no, the assassination attempt on her had to fail, and then she discovered my followers' meetingplace. I wasn't there myself, of course. I couldn't let Ganondorf realize I was behind any of this. Until the day it all came raveling apart before me. Two of my sisters who had been part of the assassination attempt on Dora admitted everything, including my role in their small part of my scheme. I was forced to beg for my life, to Dora and Ganondorf of all people! That day was a humiliating failure on my part.

And then, nothing. It was during this time that I was what they call an Iron Knuckle, forced to serve Ganondorf with no sense of my former self. I was freed by Link, the hero destined to save us from the evil that was our so-called "king". I am glad that he won against Ganondorf, and through the power of the sages, myself among them as the Sage of Spirit, the beast Ganon was sealed away in the Sacred Realm and Dora was locked away for her crimes against the people.

During this time, I worked to reorganize the Gerudo, even the ones who had been deceived by Ganondorf. I did not blame them for their naivety nor their desire to be equals to the Hylians. Princess Zelda was kind to our people despite our transgressions, and after a series of actual negotiations rather than the farce of a negotiation Ganondorf proposed to the late King of Hyrule, I obtained the peace the Gerudo had always desired. No longer did we have to fight to survive or resort to violence and crime to get what we needed. We were no longer plagued by the Evil King and his pathetic excuse of a queen, and peace between Hylians and Gerudo alike prospered for many, many long years during my reign, in part due to Princess Zelda's forgiveness of our crimes and my willingness to set aside our differences.

I think that's enough for now. I've wasted too much of my time here, even if it was spent in a noble cause of educating you of my role within Gerudo history. My soul grows weary being here. Until next time, my wonderful audience.

* * *

 ** _*snickers evilly*_ Huh. I wonder why do I get so much joy out of this? Oh, yeah, right. Because apparently I enjoy causing people (especially myself) misery, especially the emotional kind.**

 **I'll admit, it has certainly been a while since I have written seriously. I've done some writing now and then, which I may or may not share in some form on here. Anyway, I would apologize for it, but by this point I'm not even surprised. I was pounded with work as I got closer to the end of my senior year. With that mess over, I can finally get around to doing whatever I want, including writing. Hallelujah.**

 **I'll admit, this isn't my usual type of story. Normally, I do them based on my own characters, and in the Pokémon fandom.** **So why am I doing one from a canon character's perspective in the Legend of Zelda fandom? Well it all started when I let myself think a bit too much. And my mind told me, "Hey, you should do something with Nabooru. Because Dora will totally hate you for that." The sad reality? I actually listened to it. Sorry, Ganondora...not. This is payback for all the times you've emotionally torn me apart. :D**

 **So, this being a one-shot, I probably won't be doing anything else with it. But who knows. It might happen. I doubt it.**

 **I have so many things I need to work on now. Seriously, there's _Don't Forget Me_ , _The Shadows Within Me_ , AoD, _A War of Legends_ , things with Tayuya, an OC I'm working on... _*trails off as I walk away, still ranting over the many things I need and want to do*_**


End file.
